


Overpowered

by asharaofthedawn, peachmaisie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domination, F/M, Oral, Pegging, Post S3, Shower Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/pseuds/peachmaisie
Summary: Matt and Elektra use her new found strength from her resurrection, for some sexy fun.Post S3





	Overpowered

“Your ass is going to be seven different shades of red after that little stunt.”

“You’re all talk.” Matt breathes against her lips. He’s pinned against the wall, Elektra’s hands wrapped around his wrists and her knee positioned between his thighs. He groans as she grinds up against his hardening cock, his eyes flutter closed and he grins in delicious pleasure.

He loves this, how much stronger she is than him now. Whatever The Hand did to her brought strength neither of them could have anticipated, and never had he thought it could be used for something like this. Now, she can fuck him into the mattress like he’s nothing, hold him in whatever position she wants because he’s in no position to fight.

“Do it.” He whines and lets his head fall back against the wall, his nose pointed up at the ceiling as his hips rolls down in desperation for whatever she’ll give him.

Elektra hands move from his wrists, and grab his hips. She flips him around so his face is against the wall, and pulls down his sweatpants and silk boxers, (her treat).

Her hand comes against his ass. Hard and quick. His moans excite her, and she nips his earlobe. Landing her hand on his ass again.

“Do you like that?” She purrs into his ear.

Matt moans loudly and shamelessly with his cheek pressed up against the wall, hands pressed either side of him. It feels strange to be so exposed, so out of control but he likes it. It’s a good change from always having to be in charge, hiding something or another.

He hums in agreement to her question and winces as another slap lands on his ass, already starting to sting.

“You can do better than that.”

“Can I?” She raises her eyebrows suggestively. Her hand goes into his hair, and pulls him back. Sending him tumbling onto the floor. 

She takes a seat in a nearby chair, and spreads her legs wide. “Get in my lap.”

He winces once more at the sudden fall but all is forgotten at Elektra’s next words. Matt shakily stands up and strips himself from the rest of his clothes before going and perching himself on her lap, just like she ordered.

Her long nails run through his hair with an edge. Just enough for a delicious bite.

She moves them from his head to down his neck, then his spine, and finally over his juicy ass. She lovingly runs a hand over it, and cups it, before raising her hand and spanking him. His hard cock pressing against her leg.

He jerks forward at the hit and bites back a groan. The pain from his now stinging ass mixed with the warmth of pleasure rushing over him from the friction against his hard cock, it's addictive.

“Fuck,” Matt mutters and drops his head down.

“Mmm.” Elektra moans as she looks over his now red ass. Her finger traces one of the marks.

She leans down, and puts her mouth at his ear. “You’re such a good boy, letting me have my wicked way with you.”

Her hand comes down on his ass again, and again. Spanking him repeatedly, while wetness grows between her legs at the sight of him bent over, and in her lap.

He continues to moan and writhe around on her lap, with each spank he feels himself getting harder and more desperate. He can practically taste Elektra’s wetness and his mouth waters.

“Please, Elektra,” a shiver runs down his spine and he bites down on his lower lip, hard enough to draw a little blood. He doesn’t know what he’s asking for but something,  _anything_.

She spanks him once more, before pulling him up. He can barely stand, and she pushes him onto the couch on his belly.

Her nails rank down his back, before she pulls her lose dress over her head. She nakedly walks into their bedroom, and opens the dresser drawer filled with sex toys. 

Elektra slips on a strap-on, and goes to the couch. Crouching behind him on it. “Is this what you want?” She positions the dildo inline with his ass. Her breasts pressed against his back.

“Yes,” he moans, raising his hips up and pressing his ass back against the strap-on. He knows he’ll be able to feel the pain for days, every time he walks or sits down he’ll be reminded of being splayed across Elektra’s lap. “Fuck me, please.”

That’s all it takes for her to thrust into him. Her hips move at lighting speed as she fucks him into the couch.

“Do you like that baby?” She nips at his ear, and rubs her breast against his back.

Matt moans once again and barely manages to nod his head, too overcome to even manage words. He covers his mouth with his hand in order to muffle his moans, pretty sure that their neighbours weren’t going to be pleased to hear him being fucked within an inch of his life.

Elektra fucks him like she likes to be fucked. Hard and fast. No easing up, no gentleness.

She can tell as he writhes beneath her, that he’s inching closer to orgasm with each thrust. His mouth falls open, and his eyes shut. The sign he is about to come. So she fucks him even harder. Her nails digging into his arms and leaving bruises.

Matt reaches back and fumbles to grab Elektra’s thigh moments before he comes, digging his fingers into her hard as he comes with his cock pressed between the rough fabric of the couch and his stomach, smearing over his skin as he slumps down with a gasp for air.

She takes out the dildo, and slips off the strap-on. She throws it across the room, and then grabs Matt’s arms. She is more gentle then she has been, as she flips him onto his back.

She crawls up the length of him, and puts her pussy near his mouth. “Who says you get to have all the fun?”

He breathes out a tired laugh before pulling Elektra closer to him by the back of her thighs. His hands glide up to rest at her hips as he starts to lick her, not wasting any time in teasing or being sweet. 

She grinds against his mouth, her hands going her breasts and palming them. “You’re such a good boy. So very good.” She purrs as she tweaks a nipple. “Mmm, my Matthew, you’re so very talented.”

Matt whines at her praise and lathers her clit with attention. His hands trail up her body and bats away her own hands, cupping her breasts and teasing her nipples. His cock, while softening against his thigh, twitches with interest as Elektra’s thighs tighten around his head.

Her hands fall into his hair. Pulling him closer. Her moan catches in her throat, as her eyes roll back and she comes. Shaking around him.

“Mmm. Fuck! Matthew!” She throws her head back, and her long hair tickles his chest.

Matt keeps licking her like a man starved until he’s literally forced away, his head falls back against the couch and he wipes his mouth clean across his forearm. He kneads at her breasts one more time before trailing his hands back down her body, moving over each curve with love and attention before landing a gentle slap of his own across her ass.

Elektra jerks and falls forward. Putting her breast in line with his face. An idea hits her as she takes in the state of him. Covered in cum, and with what she’s sure, is a red ass.

“How about a shower, dirty boy?”

Matt hums softly and presses a few kisses to her collarbones. His hands explore the expanse of her back as he tilts his head up to kiss her on the lips.

“You have  _such_ good ideas,” he purrs and bites her bottom lip, pulling on it lightly.

Elektra pulls him up. Never breaking the kiss as they enter the bathroom. She reaches behind him and turns on the shower, then pushes him under the spray.

She follows suit, and kisses him again. Letting her body be soaked by the water.

Her circle hands around his waist, then cup his raw ass. “It’s just so juicy.” She mutters between wet kisses.

“Are you only with me for my ass?” He asks with a boyish smile as he combs his fingers through her wet hair. He loves how long her hair has gotten now, he loved it before but now he can only imagine how much of a Goddess she looks, with all that power and beauty.

“Maybe.” She teases, and digs her fingers into it.

Matt winces at the still raw pain Elektra had inflicted on him, a good kind of pain at that. He tangles his fingers through her hair and pulls her in for another kiss, all teeth and tongues and spit.

She turns around so he’s directly under the spray, with his back against the shower wall.

She can feel his erection growing against her leg. “Fuck. You’re already hard again, you dirty boy.” She kisses him once more, before falling to her knees, and taking him in her mouth.

“Christ,” Matt threads his fingers through her hair again as she slips her mouth around his cock. “It’s you, I can’t get enough of you,” his words are soft and blissful as his head falls back against the shower wall, the water leaving running droplets down his body.

Elektra’s head bobs as she moves around him. Sucking and licking with a hint of teeth.

Her hands go around his ass, once more burrowing into the sensitive flesh.

Matt has no doubts that his ass is now marked with Elektra’s hand print, he grits his teeth again at the tenderness but is distracted well enough to not complain. Even if he could, he loves the reality of not being able to walk or sit without being reminded of being spanked across her lap.

She can feel he’s getting close to orgasm, so she removes her mouth and stands. “I want you to come inside me.” She pulls him close.

“Dirty girl,” he teases before kissing her hard, dipping his hand back between her legs to feel how wet sucking him off had made her. He toys with her for only a moment before retreating his hands to the back of her thighs, lifting her up with ease.

Elektra moans as he enters her. All snug.

Her hands once more trail down, and grab his ass. Moaning as he begins to thrust into her hard.

Matt moans and grips onto Elektra tighter, fucking her hard with his orgasm slowly returning back to the cliff’s edge. He tucks his mouth beneath her jaw, kissing and biting there, feeling her pulse vibrate through his entire body.

Her legs tighten around his waist, clutching his shoulders in a bid not fall. Her own orgasm shake her body, and she whines as she comes. Clutching his back.

A few moments after Elektra comes, Matt follows suit. He slumps back against the wall after coming hard inside of her, taking a few seconds to catch his breath before leaning up to kiss Elektra through the now cooling water stream.

“My Matthew. Such a good boy.” She coos as she runs her fingers through his wet hair.

He helps her unwrap her legs from his waist, and they leave the shower. Feeling refreshed, and thoroughly fucked.

She passes him a towel, and can’t help but slap his ass once more, giggling. “It’s time for bed.” She sequels as he tries to grab her, and jumps under the covers.


End file.
